


[art] Asbestos Fest (Week) 2019

by sspaz1000



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Asbestos Fest, Episode: s07e04 Twyla's Cafe Tropical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: After the success of Singles Week Jocelyn decides to make Asbestos Fest a weeklong celebration of the town.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 68
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	[art] Asbestos Fest (Week) 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt: 7x04 - Twyla's Cafe Tropical - Schitt's Creek's Annual Asbestos Fest! It may be annual, but we only got to see one. What does Asbestos Fest look like without Moira?**  
>  Thanks to L and T for looking these over.

[alt text: Asbestos Fest Week, June 23rd to June 29th, Various Times, Locations: Town Hall, Twyla's Café Tropical and Rose Apothecary]

[alt text: Schedule of events Day 1 at Town Hall 2pm Introduction by Mayor Roland Schitt, 2:15pm Introduction of Performers: Jocelyn Schitt, 2:45pm Musical performance by the Schitt's Creek preschool class, 3pm Schitt's Creek Community Theater Presents: Selections from Rent: Featuring Stevie Budd and Patrick Brewer, 3:30pm Children's story time with Miss Morgan from the Schitt's Creek Public Library, 4pm Closing remarks by Ray Butani]

[alt text: Schedule of Events Day 2 at Twyla's Café Tropical. 5pm Opening Remarks Twyla Sands, 5:30pm Dinner Buffet, 6:30pm Dessert Buffet, 7pm Dancing, Tarot Card Readings, a live recording of Ray's Podcast]

[alt text: Schedule of events Day 3 at Town Hall. 7pm Introductions by Jocelyn Schitt, 7:10pm Bingo: Called by Ray, 9:30pm Silent auction bidding begins, 10pm Bidding ends for the night.]

[alt text: Schedule of events Day 4 at Rose Apothecary. 6pm Introduction by Patrick Brewer, performances by Patrick Brewer, Twyla Sands, Bob Currie, Ronnie Lee, Ray Butani]

[alt text: Schedule of events day 5 at Town Hall. 7pm Introduction by Jocelyn Schitt and silent auction winners notified. Readings by: David Rose, Stevie Budd, Twyla Sands, Bob Currie, Patrick Brewer, Ray Butani]

[alt text: Schedule of events Day 6 at Twyla's Café Tropical. 5pm Dinner special, 7:30pm set café up for dance, 8pm to 11pm 80's theme dance. ]

[alt text: Schedule of events Day 7 at Town Hall. The Grand Finale. 2pm Closing Remarks Mayor Roland Schitt, 2:30pm Musical performance by the Jazzagals, 3pm Musical Performance by the Schitt's Creek Church Choir, 3:30pm Announcement of the money raised for the town, 3:45pm Closing musical performance by Patrick Brewer and Twyla Sands, 4pm Final remarks by Jocelyn Schitt]

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how I came up with this. It just wouldn't get out of my head until I did something about it. I seriously hope you enjoy.


End file.
